1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention concerns heat seals and in particular heat seal jaws for forming such seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heat sealing of polymeric films is a widely used procedure, two film surfaces being brought into intimate contact at elevated temperatures whereby polymer from the two surfaces is caused to coalesce to form a heat seal. Such procedures are widely used in the packaging art, for example in the packaging of products using vertical or horizontal form-fill-seal machines.